Picking Up The Pieces Of A Broken Heart
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: This is a five chapter story. It may come out as being only 1 chapter, but it is five. Still working on some bugs here. This story is about what happens when Fate brings a special someone in your life to save you and your children (If any) from a life or death situation. Sorry it's so short. I just got bored one day. Enjoy.


**Picking Up The Pieces Of A Broken Heart**

**Chapter One**

**Now What**

Fran was at work getting ready to go home for the night when her best friend Val, stopped her for a few minutes to talk. Val knew something wasn't right with her friend, and she decided to confront her about it.

"What's with you today? You have not said more than three words today. Usually, you're more outgoing than this. Is everything okay at home?" Val asked, while they were finishing up with their shifts. Fran knew that her husband, Danny Imperiolli, would be beyond aggravated if she wasn't done with everything before he took the night shift at their bridal shop in Queens, New York.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. It's just that the kids keep telling me things about their father and I'm not sure what's going on anymore. Like the other day, he got mad at Madison because she left her coloring book and crayons on the coffee table. Then, he got mad at Mason, just because his team didn't win their baseball game. I'm not sure how to tell him, nevermind. I'm not saying anymore. I've done said too much." Fran replies, leaving Val wanting more information.

"Fran, I'm serious on this. If he touches you or them kids, I'm going to kill him. Fred said the same thing just this past week. This is New York, we could get away with it too. Now, tell me the rest." Val demands. Fran's phone starts ringing just as she was getting ready to answer Val.

"That was Danny. He's saying I need to get home. He wouldn't tell me why, but I got to get out of here. Val, do not tell him I told you any of this. I just found out two weeks ago, I'm pregnant again. I'm happy about the baby, but this is the last thing I need right now. Madison and Mason are only six years old. I'll call you as soon as he leaves for work." Fran tells her, hugging her and running out the door. Val just cries because she knows in her heart, that if Fran doesn't get herself and the kids out of there, Danny's gonna kill them all.

As soon as Fran gets to her house, she hears yelling and stuff breaking. She runs into the living room to see Danny yelling at the kids and throwing stuff around. This is the worst she has ever seen his temper.

"Danny! Stop it! What the hell's going on?" Fran yells at him.

"I'm tired of coming home after working all night and finding this place a mess when I get up. These kids are out of control Fran, and it's time you do something with them." Danny yells back. Fran just tosses her purse on the coffee table, which only angers him even more. He comes at her, as if to hit her and Mason comes up behind him and hits him with a ball bat right in the mid back.

"You even touch my mother and you've had it." Mason tells him, pointing at him. Madison is crying uncontrollably when Danny tells them all that he's kicking them out of the house and out of his life, for good.

"Fine. I was contemplating on when to leave anyway. Mason, go call your Aunt Val. Tell her and Uncle Fred to get here right away, and tell her to call Grandpa and Grandma as well. Go." Fran replies, then giving Mason instructions on what she needs him to do. Fran takes the ball bat, and has it right at Danny's head just in case if he was to try anything. Not ten minutes after Mason calls everyone, the front door flies open. Sylvia, Morty, Val, and Fred, all come in and see what's going on.

"Fran, give me the bat. Sweetheart, come on. It's over. He can't hurt any of you again. The police have been called. Come on baby, give daddy the bat." Morty tells her. Fran hands him the bat, then runs to Sylvia while Fred helps Morty with Danny, and Val gets the kids.

"Fran, you and the kids are not going to be able to stay at your parents's apartment very long. You can stay with us as long as you guys need to. I figure since he kicked you guys out, you will be needing a different job. I'll get the kids all packed, you calm down and pull yourself together, then get your stuff rounded up. Fred, Morty, you two keep him there." Val says, as she sets to work with everything. It doesn't take them very long until they have everything gathered up, and the cops have already showed up to get Danny. Fran just drops to the couch, crying when the phone rings. Sylvia answers and finds out that it's Nadine. Sylvia tells Nadine everything that had just happened. Nadine asks if there's anything she can do to help.

"We got everything under control. Fran and the kids are going to Val and Fred's for awhile. She's really rattled right now, but the shock will wear off eventually." Sylvia tells her. They get everyone in Val's van, along with their stuff, and they head out. Sylvia and Morty hug Fran and the kids, and Fran's holding onto her kids and crying the whole way to Fred and Val's house.

**Chapter Two**

**Meeting Someone New**

Mason and Madison were at school already, so she decided to stop in at Central Park, during her job search. She loved Val and Fred and their son, and she loved playing with the puppy and kitten they've got, but she really wanted her own place with just her and the kids. While she's sitting on a bench, she starts thinking back to the events of the day she was kicked to the curb. She hears someone ask her what time it is, and at first she doesn't even hear him.

"Miss. Excuse me, what time is it? My watch just quit working on me, and I have to be somewhere in two hours. Need to keep an eye on the time." The man tells her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's uh, 10:30." Fran replies, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. The man didn't want to pry, so he just sits down to retie his shoe, before walking away.

"Thanks. My oldest daughter called to remind me of a doctor's appointment today, and I was so sure I had forgot about it already. The name's Maxwell Sheffield." He says, holding his hand out to her. She shakes his hand and says, "Fran. Fran Imperiolli. Soon to be Fran Fine, again. Sorry. We just met and I've already said too much. I got to get back to job hunting." Fran replies, getting up to take off, but Max gently takes her by the arm and stops her.

"Job hunting huh? This may sound stupid to you but, do you have any experiences with kids?" Max asked, making Fran nearly fall over from laughter.

"Do I? Look at this." Fran says, pulling out pictures of her kids. He looks at them and compliments how beautiful they are.

"They are just delightful. Listen, I have an idea. You said something about job hunting. The nanny agency that I went through, well they are not reliable at all. Would you like to give being a nanny to my children a try?" Max replies.

"It would end my job hunting for the day. I guess we can give it a go Max. Uh oh, if I'm working for you now, that means I can't call you by your first name." Fran tells him.

"Sure you can. I don't mind. Look, you seem really tired. Why don't you go on home, get some rest, and once your kids get home from school, come on over to the house. Here's the address." Max says, writing some stuff down for her. They finally part and go their seperate ways. Fran heads back to Val's to let them know what's going on. Max heads back home to finish up some of his work before picking Maggie up for the doctor.

**Chapter Three**

**A New Life**

Fran and the kids are finally moved into the Sheffield mansion and Fran wakes up sick one morning. Niles, the butler, happens to walk by her room and he can hear her all the way in her bathroom. He sends for Max to check on her. Fran and Max have gotten really close, even though she works for him.

"Sir, you probably go check on Fran. She's beyone sick this morning. She may not be able to work today." Niles tells him.

"Oh, thank you Niles. I'll see to her right away." Max replies. He goes down the hall to Fran's room and knocks on her door. Getting no answer, he goes ahead in and finds her laying curled up in a ball inbetween the bathtub and toilet.

"Fran, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Max asks, sitting beside her. She weakly looks up at him and forces a smile.

"It's best I tell you now, rather than later. I'm sick because I'm at least three months pregnant. The baby belongs to Danny, but he and I are divorced and out of each other's lives. He doesn't want anything to do with me or the kids, and we feel the same way about him. Please, please don't be mad because, I uh well, I love you Max." Fran says, breaking down and crying. Max just takes her in his arms and cries with her.

"Oh Fran. I never thought I could love again after losing my wife but ya know what? I love you too. This baby will have more love waiting for him or her than he or she will know what to do with. How uh, how is my little one?" Max replies, making her smile and cry even more.

"Just fine. Oh I can't believe you are being so calm about this. Most men would make the woman leave." Fran says, starting to get up, but getting sick again.

"Whoa now. Here, hang on. I'm not like most men." Max replies, holding her hair for her. Once she's feeling better, Fran gets up and washes her face a little, and they go down to breakfast. They are so happy to finally be a couple that they can't keep the smiles off of their faces.

Three months later, Fran looks like she's about ready to bust and she's only six months along. All the kids come in from school one day and find her asleep on the couch, and Max sitting with her to keep an eye on her.

"Dad, is she okay?" Mason asks. The kids decided to call themselves brothers and sisters, and call Max dad, and Fran mom. He whispers for them to be quiet and sit down.

"She's okay. She's just not been feeling very good today. She's been having some sharp pains this afternoon and she just went to sleep about thirty minutes ago." Max tells them. He and Fran have now only been married for two months. She starts squirming a little and then sits straight up and hollers.

"Sir! Is she okay? What happened?" Niles asks, rounding the corner and coming into the living room.

"Oh, I don't feel so great." Fran says, sitting up and holding her stomach, nearly crying. Max decides to take her to the hospital to get checked out. The whole way to the hospital, Fran's thinking the worst that the baby's coming early.

**Chapter Four**

**New Sheffield Member**

While at the hospital, Fran's having bloodwork done and being checked out by different nurses. Finally, doctor Reynolds comes in to see what's going on.

"Well Fran. We have good news and bad news. The good news is, you are not in labor. It's just Braxton Hicks. The bad news is, if you don't stay on bedrest and control your stress level, you will be right back in here tomorrow, and then there won't be no stopping your labor." Doctor Reynolds tells her. Fran just nods in agreement, and tries to go to sleep.

"Can she go home tonight?" Max asks the doctor.

"She should be okay to go home. I'll get her discharged. Let her sleep for a couple minutes." Doctor Reynolds tells him. She heads out to get the papers and Max tries to get Fran ready to go. He finally gets her awake and they go back home.

The next three months go by with C.C and Niles always at it like usual, the kids doing their own thing with school, Max working, Fran looking for work, and Sylvia, Morty, Val, and Fred, all coming over periodically to see everyone. One afternoon, Fran's headed down to lunch and she starts feeling weird. She just shakes it off and goes about her business. She gets downstairs, and heads off into the dining room. Max can see there's something wrong with her though.

"What's the matter? You okay?" He asks her.

"I'm, just fine." Fran replies, sitting down. Max isn't buying her story of her being just fine. He picks her up out of her chair and while holding her, he puts his hand on her belly.

"No, you're not fine. You are in labor. Get your coat and come on." Max says, sitting her back down. They get everything ready to go, and head to the hospital.

While at the hospital, Fran is feeling very miserable. She's biting everyone's heads off as well as Max's.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just can't take this anymore. I'm done after this one, I'm so T totally done. Ouch!" Fran says, then screams again. Max is trying to help her keep it together. Before long, Doctor Reynolds comes in and tells her, that she got there too late for an epidural.

"You mean, she has to do this without anything?" Max asks, sitting back down in the chair next to Fran.

"I'm so sorry for the both of you, but yes. There's no time. I'm getting ready to check her right now." Doctor Reynolds replies. She goes to check Fran, which she's in so much pain that it actually hurt her just to get checked. They are told that she's there to ten and to start pushing, anytime.

"I'm not sure I can do this. I give up!" Fran yells. Max gets behind her on the bed and gets her to a sitting position. It only takes her six pushes until the baby's born.

"You have too Fran. Come on, you're doing wonderful. Push for me, big push, you've got it. Again, push again." Doctor Reynolds says, as they hear a cry. Fran starts crying right along with the baby, who is a girl. Max and Fran both try to think of a name for her when Fran just says, "Charisma May Sheffield."

"What? I've only heard that name once before." Max says.

"Yeah. I know. I saw a show one morning with Charisma Carpenter in it, and I loved the name." Fran tells him. They have Mommy, Daddy, and baby time with Danny out of their lives for good, and not a worry in the world. Max is so happy to have his extended family. Two boys and four girls, his new wife, and his two best friends, C.C and Niles, with their life as a couple. They all know that life couldn't get any better for them than what it is right at this point in time.

**THE END**


End file.
